the end of the line
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: A story about Gareth and the termites and how they became the people we saw it the show. A prequel to Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327. This story is garbage and just some set up for the other one! I'll hope you'll read this quickly and read the better one then!
1. Chapter 1

**The end of the line**

**This is a prequel to Beretta 92FS and Smith&amp;Wesson model 327. Gareth and the other people of Terminus must cope after the occupation and adapt a new, horrifying life-style.**

**Starring:**

**Gareth **

**Alex**

**Mary**

**Mike**

**Theresa**

**Martin**

**Albert**

**Greg**

**Chuck aka the guy with Glenn' riot-gear**

**Cynthia aka the chick that the bandits raped in the flashback **

**Kaylee aka the woman that was next to Gareth in the maproom**

**Joshua aka the guard that is on the image of this story**

**Preston aka the guard that knocked out Rick after the gasgrenade**

**Barry aka the butcher with the baseball-bat**

**Nick aka the butcher with the knife**

**Ingrid aka the broadcasting-woman**

**Sarah aka poncho-girl**

**Tim aka the guy that shot Alex**

Gareth felt hungry. He hadn't eaten anything in almost three weeks. The other ones hadn't anything either. Those animals had eaten all their supplies while they raped and killed.

The thirtyseven remaining residents of Terminus were all at their limits. They would starve soon. They had reclaimed Terminus and they had killed or imprisioned the occupiers. But they had nothing to eat. Mike, who had hunting skills, was too exhausted of the past weeks and was lying next to his wife, Theresa. Gareth looked around in the big factory room. Albert and Kaylee, two cousins, were close to eachother aswell. So where his mother, Mary, and little brother Alex. It seemed like everone was just waiting to die in the arms of their loved ones. Or die just alone if people had lost they're loved ones during the occupation or before.

But Gareth didn't want to die like that. They stood up to fight and to live, not to die. He had been thinking for a certain thing for a long time. Ever since the train-cart. Meat.

The young man stood up and walked to two men he knew. They were Barry and Nick.

„Hey you two" said Gareth tot he men.

„Yeah?" asked Nick.

„You used to butchers, right?" asked Gareth.

„Yeah" said Barry.

„I need your help" explained Gareth. „Follow me"

Gareth and the two other men walked to one of the containers the used to held the some oft he occpupiers in.

„What do you want to do?" asked Barry.

„Butcher them" explained Gareth.

„Excuse me?" aske Nick, looking a a little bit shocked.

„And eat them" contiued Gareth.

„What? We don't do those kinds of things" said Barry. „This is a sanctuary"

„You're defending the people who killed our children and raped our women? They screwed this place up! They have to help making it good again! And this is the only way!" shouted Gareth at the two men.

Slowly the two butchers seemed to agree with the idea.

**Half an hour later**

Gareth, Nick and Barry had taken three men oft he container. Or three monsters. They were layed over a pig through.

„You sure how to do this?" asked Gareth.

„We've done this to countless pigs! And you asked us!" said Barry. Then he rose a baseball-bat and knocked the first man out. Nick sliced his throat. The did the same thing for the other two men. The brains were stabbed to prevent them to turn. After that they were dismemeberet with a chainsaw.

„You know how to cook this?" asked Gareth.

„No" said Barry.

„Me neither. But Chuck is master in BBQ. You should ask him" said Nick.

And Gareth went to Chuck. At the beginning Chuck was horrified by the idea of eating human flesh, but Gareth was able to talk him into cooking the meat. Gareth was good in talking to people. He used to study to become a laywer, after all.

After the meat was done, the four men started to serve it fort he others. They were so starving that they didn't really care what it was. They all ate. When the were done, Alex asked them about the meat.

„Where did you get stake?" asked Alex his brother.

„Well, that's actually... hmm... hard to expain" he started.

„Just spit it out!" said Mike.

„Well it's the occupiers" said Gareth.

„What!?" screamed Theresa and looked shocked.

„Why did you make us eat it?" asked Joshua.

„You knew?" asked Tim, looking at Barry, Nick and Chuck.

„We are starving! We need to eat! And the occupiers are the only thing we have!" shouted Gareth at the people of Terminus. „I told you, atleast some of you that you are either the butcher or the cattle! And I'm gonna make sure that we are never the cattle again!" said Gareth to the crowd.

It happened slowly, but everyone would agree with his ideology. _You're either the butcher or the cattlle._ Slowly the executed all of the bandits and ate them. Expact for the leader. He was locked up in a conatiner and would rot there, beeing fed with scrabs of his own people.

"What happens if new people come across?" asked Alex that night.

"We'll try to convience them about our way of life and let them join us. If they accept this, they're family, if not food"

"What about children?" asked Albert.

"I don't know…We'll have to see when that happens" said Gareth. What he choose today was brutal and animalistic, but he did it for his family. They were starving. He does not regerd doing that to those men, not after what they did to them. _You're either the butcher or the cattle,_ thought Gareth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Gareth's system started to work: new arrivals got a fair choice: either join them or feed them.

It had been about a month since the occupation and Terminus had grown from thirtyseven to fortyone. Gareth himself was keeping book of ammunition right now with Tim, when he heard Preston's voice on the other site of the walkie-talkie.

"_Gareth, a man just entered the compound. Over"_

"On it" replied Gareth to his man. He walked to the main-area where Mary was offering the man some meat. It was human-meat, of course. Joshua and Albert were in the background ready, ready to pull out their guns if it was needed. Mike and Chuck were on the rooftop.

"Hi, I'm Gareth" said Gareth to the man.

"Greg" replied the man. He was big and was wearing a military jacket. A M4A1 was strapped around his shoulder.

"So you followed the signs?" asked Gareth.

"Yeah. Seemed like the beast idea. I lost my group four days ago" said the large man.

"Sorry to hear that" said Gareth.

"Don't be. They were unskilled fuckers that didn't last" explained Greg.

"So you plan on staying?" asked Gareth.

"Yeah, if there is a place for me here . I've got good shooting skills and now how hunt and make tarps"

"Sounds good, but you have to know some things about us, look the meat you just ate was-" started Gareth, but Greg interrupted him.

"Human, I know. I had to resort on cannibalism last winter. My whole group had to. Is this a trap? You're gonna kill me?"

"Well, this is a choice. You either join us or feed us. Your choice" said Gareth.

"I'll join you" answered Greg.

"Welcome to Terminus!" said Gareth, trying to make things seem better.

"Well follow me and you can see your room" said Gareth to Greg. The man followed him. Joshua came after them, making sure that Greg would not try anything.

**Later that night**

"You're sure about him? He resembles one of the guys that assaulted us" asked Alex his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure about this. We can't judge people for their looks, they join our idea, they get to live. That's protocol. He tries anything we'll outnumber him forty to one" said Gareth to his brother.

And so Terminus kept going on, with it's philosophy. People agreed or disagreed. Got to live and got to die. What Gareth did not now was that the days of Terminus where numbered. In about nine months there will come a man named Rick Grimes, who will destroy what they have, but that's in the future. Right now Terminus was still working and at it's 'golden age'.

**Yeah this is a short one, sorry for that! Happy Easter! To answer questions: this fic is set around the same time when Rick and co. clear out the prison.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Gareth was looking for Kaylee. Albert had hurt himself pretty badly, and Alex wasn't good enough to treat it. Gareth found the doctor of Terminus in the 'church' of Terminus. They had cleared a large room after the occupation, where they had written the names of their dead. On the wall there was written _Never again, Never trust, We first always _as a reminder of the past. Never again would they be hurt by outsiders. Never again. Kaylee was sitting at the name of her fiancé, Cindy Masterson.

Gareth did not know Cindy that well, expect that she was Kaylee's fiancé and good at cooking.

"Hey, Kay, we need you're help at the infirmary. Albert hurt himself, cut his arm. You need get there, it's outside of Alex's league" said Gareth to her.

"Yes, sir" she mumbled, stood up and walked out off the room.

Kaylee hasn't been the same after Cindy's death. She had stated that she would never have an other girlfriend and would never marry again.

Gareth had also become the leader of Terminus. People called him 'sir', not sure why. He stood up after the occupation and rebuilt this place, but never said he wanted to become a leader. But he became. That's when Mike's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"_Gareth, there is heard of cold bodies at the gates. What should we do?"_ asked the man the leader.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" replied Gareth and ran towards the gates. Mary, Joshua, Cynthia, Tim and Mike where there, doing fence duty.

"That's a lot of them!" said Gareth as he saw the heard of dead ones approaching the compound from the woods. It must have been at least six hundred of them.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tim.

"We don't have enough snipers to take them out!" said Joshua.

"I have an idea!" said Gareth. "The fire-crackers we found in that train we still have them?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" wondered Joshua.

"We don't have anything to celebrate!" said Mike.

"No, but if we send people in different directions and they shoot a firework, the noise will confuse the dead ones!" explained Gareth.

"Good idea!" said Cynthia.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" asked Tim.

**A few minutes later**

Theresa, Joshua, Greg and Chuck had all firecrackers and were at the back-gates. The herd was not that far from them.

"Alright everyone!" said Gareth to the four people "We have not much time! Theresa you go south, Joshua west, Greg east and Chuck north! Go about half a mile from the compound and launch them!"

The four nodded and walked out.

"Why can't I go with my wife?" asked Mike, being angry at Gareth's decision to send Theresa out there.

"I need you here in case things go south! You're our best shot!" replied Gareth to his right-hand man.

Gareth and Mike returned to the gates, both being armed with a Norinco type 56-riffle. Preston, Tim, Sarah and a few others where there already with guns as well.

"Okay, people! The others should launch their fireworks at any minute now! If that does not happen we are the only line of protection between our home and the dead ones!" shouted Gareth to his people. "Get to your posts!"

Everyone did as he said and positioned him-or herself at good spot to defend their home: behind a car or barrel or on the rooftop.

The walkers started to approach the gates and some of them were already at the fence.

_What are they waiting for?_ Wondered Gareth_. They should be already be on a fitting spot and shoot the crackers._

That's when from east, west and north flew the fire-crackers up. The noise immediately confused the walkers and majority of them spread across the three different directions. But nothing came from south.

"Theresa!" shouted Mike in pain, thinking that something might have happened to her. He then turned to Gareth "Something happened to her I'll kill you!"

The bigger man attacked Gareth and started to beat him. Preston and Tim immediately came between them and pulled Mike of their leader. They knocked Mike out.

Joshua, Chuck and Greg came all back, but Theresa did not. Gareth was truly worried about her.

But she came back, a few hours later. And Mike was glad, when he saw her. He ran towards her and kissed her on the mouth.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mike his wife.

"I didn't find a proper spot to shoot off the crackers and had to look for one. And then I kinda got lost in the woods." explained Theresa.

"I'm just glad that you are in one peace!" said her husband and continued kissing her.

"Wait for the bedroom, your animal!" she giggled.

"Do I have to?" asked Mike.

And so an other day at Terminus ended. The next day a new man came through the gates. Gareth and Alex greeted him. The man was eating some people-steak at the main-area of Terminus. He was wearing a dark hoodie and a blue baseball-cap.

"Hello, my name is Gareth and this is Alex! Welcome to Terminus! Who are you?" asked Gareth the newcomer.

"My name is Martin" replied the man.

**Third chapter done! And Martin arrived! I actually both love and hate him! He had an interesting philosophy, but he threatened to kill baby Judith!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

„So, Martin, how long have you been down the road?" asked Gareth the newcomer.

" I've been out there 'bout the whole time" replied the man. "Survived the winter in a motel"

"You've been traveling all on your own? You look like though guy, but no one can survive long completely on their own"

"Yeah, I was in a couple of groups, but they were crappy survivors so I ditched them" replied Martin. "Gotta ask, did you guys do that firework yesterday?"

"Yeah, we did" said Alex.

"Why did ya do it? The noise could get bitters towards this place" snorted Martin.

"We confused a heard that came too close" explained Gareth, trying to stay calm, but Alex lost his temper.

"You've been around for five minutes and already taking over?" said the younger Burton ( that is the last name I gave to Gareth, Mary and Alex, since the bible in episode 5x08 had 'Mary.B').

"Alex, calm d the hell down! Sorry for my… co. survivor. Go and help Kaylee in the infirmary!" said Gareth to his younger brother. "You please follow me, Martin"

Gareth and Martin left the main area, Cynthia and Joshua following them.

Gareth and Martin walked through the 'streets' of Terminus.

"You have a nice place here, pretty well done for a train-station" wondered the newcomer.

"Yeah, but before I'll take you to your room, I have to ask you a few questions"

"Of course, I'll do anything to earn my keep" said Martin.

"Well, we don't accept everyone here. We try to, but if they don't come to our terms we-"

"Eat them" finished Cynthia the leaders sentence.

Martin looked a little bit shocked.

"What?" asked the newcomer.

"Don't worry! We'll let you join us if you come to our terms!" said Joshua.

"What are those terms?" asked Martin.

"Except that those who won't accept them will be dinner" explained Gareth.

Martin looked at Cynthia and Joshua, both of them had their hands at their gun holsters.

"Seems like joining you would be a better move" mumbled the newcomer. He was shocked a little still, but the world was fucked up. Now he got to be part of a community, even if it was fucked up.

"Good! Cynthia and Joshua will take you to your room! I'll have more important things to do!"

Time passed and things started to evolve. One day a group of five people came in, did not accept the terms and tried to run away. The termites started to fire at them and "herded" them through the compound to train-cart A. That became a common strategy at Terminus. The noise was a danger and they sent people to shoot fire-crackers after one of there shootouts.

Gareth walked towards Albert and Sarah, who were right now working at the gardens of Terminus. Human-meat could not be the only food-source, after all.

"Hey, guys!" said Gareth to his people. "You're shot-count at the last 'herding'?"

"Zero" said Sarah.

"Twenty-one" said Albert.

"Okay!" said Gareth, marking the numbers in his inventory-book. He had gotten all the counts for the day and now it was Alex's and Tim's turn to count the remaining ones. Bullets were a resource that was running out too fast, but Chuck had gotten Ideas how to make more out of scrap-metal, if he got the right equipment.

Gareth had told Cynthia, Joshua, Martin, Preston, Theresa and Mike to go on a run for such materials. In a nearby town there was a gun-store with the right equipment.

The six people were at two cars, tanking and checking their guns.

"If you'll find a pharmacy, could you look for some bandages and antibiotics? Or actually anything that you can find? We're running low at the infirmary" asked Kaylee.

"Sure" replied Mike.

The cars drove off. Mike, Theresa and Preston were in the first one as Joshua, Martin and Cynthia in the second one.

"You'll out the radio on? Just to check if Ingrid has set her broadcasting-equipment right" asked Theresa from Mike.

Ingrid was Joshua's mother. She is responsible for the broadcasting-duty at Terminus, alongside with Tim.

"Sure" replied her husband and turned on the radio.

"_Terminus, those who arrive, survive. Follow the tracks to point where all lines intercept. There are signs at the crossings to help guideline you on your journey. Sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive, survive. Terminus. Terminus, those who arrive, survive. Follow the track-"_

"That's enough" said Theresa.

Mike turned off the radio. In about fifteen minutes they arrived in the town.

"Alright, people!" said Joshua, who was in charge of the run. "Theresa, Mike you check out the pharmacy. The others follow me into the store!"

Joshua, Preston, Cynthia and Martin went into the store, while Mike and Theresa walked over to the pharmacy.

Joshua ordered Preston to go in first, to check the area for walkers.

"Clear" mumbled Preston. The three other termites followed.

"According to Chuck, the supplies are in the back of the store" said Joshua.

"I'm on it" said Cynthia, walking over there.

"Hey, Josh! Check out what we found!" said Martin, as he was behind the desk looking for possible ammunition.

"What?" asked the leader of the run.

"There are tons of weapons here!" exclaimed Preston, who was there as well.

Joshua walked over and saw dozens of Kalashnikov-type weapons.

"How the hell did a guy get hold of this much firepower?" asked Preston.

"Nice catch! Must be an arms-dealer. These are Norinco-type 56's, made in China. They hold and are cheap. They guy probably wanted to sell them on the black market."

"What, you're a cop?" asked Preston.

"No, I used to deal guns as well, back in the day. These things are accurate, they hold and are simple to use. Really, one of our best finds this far"

"Don't the fuck touch my babies" came a voice behind them. The three men turned around. A large man was standing there, holding a Norinco-type 56 in one hand and Cynthia in the other, who looked scared. He was probably the guy who held the shop before the turn.

"Calm down! We just want some equipment for making bullets, then we'll go!" said Joshua.

"So that ya'll come back later and loot this place with more people?" asked the man.

"Listen man, we have a community fifteen minutes form here-" started Joshua, but gunshot silenced him.

The man who was holding Cynthia, fell down with a hole between his eyes. Martin was holding his Glock 19. Cynthia was free and ran over to the others.

"Man, why are you talking when you should shoot?" asked the man with the baseball-cap.

"He had experience with firearms, we could have needed him! Cynthia, you okay?" asked Joshua the woman.

"Yeah. He surprised me" mumbled the woman. "I found the right supplies, bye the way!"

"Good! Let's get them and the Norincos!" said Joshua.

**Meanwhile in the pharmacy**

"Found some bandages" said Mike.

"Good! Kaylee will be happy! Look what I found!" Theresa said, smiling with a package of condoms in her hand.

"Hmm, It's been a while" said Mike.

Theresa nodded. Then her husband grabbed her quickly and put her on a table. Mike started to undo her jeans and pulled them down her legs. Her knickers followed.

"Mike! Please, you shouldn't waste the condoms!" said his wife, giggling.

"Wasn't gonna use one!" answered Mike, before burying his head between her legs.

"Mike! Ohhh! Fuck Yes!" screamed Theresa, as her husband ate her out. She put her legs on his shoulders.

Mike's skilled tongue, teeth and lips went through her folds licking and sucking them, before before finding her clitoris. He claimed it, and brought a mind-blowing orgasm to her. Her juices spread into his mouth and he took them all.

"Mike, that was… great! I missed this!" exclaimed Theresa.

"Hmm, I missed your pussy. And it's delicious taste" replied Mike, before kissing her thighs.

"We should really go, now. The others have probably already found their stuff!" said his wife, pulling her jeans back on.

And so the people of Terminus returned home with some new medical supplies, guns and a corpse that they going to use for food. The only thing they did not find in the gun-store were three silencers, that were hidden in a fridge.

**HI GUYS! So I gave some development for Mike, Theresa and Joshua (who happens to be my avatar and namesake!). You want a love-triangle between Cynthia, Martin and Joshua? Answer in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter six**

Theresa and Mike laid in they're bed, in their room, naked. They had just made passionately love.

"That was something" exclaimed Mike, while his wife left the bed. "Hey, baby, what are you doing?"

"I want you to cut my hair" said Theresa.

"What?" asked Mike.

"The occupiers, they liked to pull my fair when they raped me" said Theresa. "I have tried to cope with it, but it always I can't forget it"

"Baby, why haven't you told me?" asked Mike.

"I was… I don't know! I just don't have my hair this long again! Not for a while, at least!" said Theresa.

"It's alright, honey! It's not your hair that I love in you, it's you're boobs! I was just joking! Let me find some scissors!" said Mike.

**15 minutes later**

"I like it!" said Theresa, looking in a mirror. Her hair were much shorter, didn't even reach her shoulder.

"Honey, should we have a second round for your beautiful hair?" asked Mike, putting his arms around Theresa's body.

"Would love to, but I am on watch with Preston" she said and kissed him on the mouth.

While this was happening, Cynthia was collecting bullet shells with the last herding.

"Hey, my native queen!" came a familiar, unpleasant voice behind her. It was Martin. (Cynthia is the native-american chick that was seen both in 4x16 and 5x01, she's the one that was taken kicking and screaming to be raped in the flashback)

"Martin stop it!" said Cynthia. Ever since Martin had shot the owner of the gun store, he had tried to get into her knickers.

"Common! We'll have just a little bit fun!" continued Martin.

"No, I'm not interested! Please just leave me alone!" said Cynthia, getting a little scared. For many women at Terminus the idea of sex was still unthinkable, remembering the horror of the occupation.

"Common, Cynth!" Martin tired, but Joshua approached him.

"She said you should leave her alone, so do it!" threatened Joshua the man with the baseball-cap. "Shouldn't you anyway be helping Greg and Chuck at getting dinner from train-cart B?"

"Yeah" mumbled Martin.

"Then do your job! Or do you want to that I tell Gareth that you didn't do you job, 'cause you were trying to force a woman against her will to sleep with you. Rape is a serious crime here"

Martin wanted to say something, but Joshua had his hand at his holster, ready to pull his gun out. Martin, who was a newcomer that Gareth did not trust, did not have a weapon on himself.

"Ok" he mumbles and leaves.

Joshua turns around and looks at Cynthia.

"You okay?" he asked the woman.

"I am" she replies.

"Has he tried this earlier? Has anyone?" continued the man.

"Well, Martin has been like that ever since the gun store. He demands that I owe him for saving my life" Cynthia said.

"You know, he tries anything Gareth won't hesitate putting him in a container" said Joshua.

"Yeah I know, but he hasn't done anything yet. Thanks, not just for this, but for looking after me almost since the start of this thing. You're a good friend" Cynthia said, hugging him.

"Well no problem, but I have to go on fence duty" he replies. "Should I sent Tim or Albert to look after, in case if Martin comes back?"

"No, I can fend for myself" replies Cynthia.

"Alright" he replies.

Joshua walks towards the fence. He had to admit that he had a small crush on Cynthia. What she had said about him always being there for her was also a fact. In the early days of the outbreak he and his mother Ingrid came across Cynthia, who had lost her entire family the day before. He let her join them and they came to Terminus. They were the second newcomers, after Mike and Theresa. But Cynthia was in he early to mid 20's, a woman in her best age, while he was in his mid 30's. Joshua just walked towards the fence where Mary and Sarah were already killing walkers.

**The infirmary of Terminus**

Alex hated blood, which is quite ironic, since he was a nurse. These days he saw blood everywhere: the infirmary, the butchering room, while killing walkers through the fence and in nightmares of the occupation. There was just something in the sticky red liquid that he did not like. He originally wanted to be a doctor, but his high school grades were not enough to get him to med. school. He used most of his high school time smoking weed, watching any kind of pornography or juts hanging out with other stoners. He had gotten a job as a nurse at the Grady Memorial Hospital. No he was a nurse/ guide in Terminus, helping Kaylee to treat wounds and the sick or presenting Terminus to newcomers.

Alex was checking the supply of bandages, Kaylee the IV-bags.

"Help!" came Chucks voice as he and Martin carried an injured man in the infirmary. It was Greg.

"What happened?" asked Kaylee.

"That redneck bastard we had in train-cart B made a move towards his handgun and was able to get it. Shot him once in the stomach" explained Chuck.

"Did you have to stop getting food from the train-cart?" asked Alex the two men.

"Yeah, but Gareth, Preston and Theresa are already taking care of that" said Chuck.

"Alex I need your help!" shouted Kaylee. "Stop talking about food and help me!"

Alex hated blood. And a lot of it was dripping from Greg. But he held himself together and did his job. They were able to save Greg's life. Alex was slowly adapting their new way of life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five (I mixed ****the two chapters, sorry!)**

Gareth walked to the killing floor. Nick and Barry had butchered most of the presented captives, expect for the redneck that injured Greg. Gareth walked towards the man and pulled of the gag.

"I didn't mean to! I was just afraid what you freaks were doing! I'll join please, let me join you!" the man pleaded.

"Good that you see how things are, but I can't keep you around after what you did to Greg. The moment some one hurts one of my people, he or she is food in my eyes" Gareth replied, calmly.

"Please! I'll do anyhti-" the man started, but Gareth put the gag back on.

"You two, do your job" pointed the leader to the two butchers.

"Yes sir" said Barry, then rose the bat and knocked the captive out. Nick came with the knife and slit his throat.

**A little bit later**

"How is he?" asked Gareth from Kaylee.

"The bleeding has stopped, I removed the bullet and cleaned the wound. He is alive for now, but the rest is up to him" replied the doctor.

"I want him strapped to the bed and a guard in case he turns" said the leader.

"Really Gareth, isn't that a little bit over the top?" asked Kaylee.

"You want to risk every ones life by not taking precautions? That's how we got fucked up in the first place! Little things that are important and get ignored, will bite you in the ass sooner or later!" Gareth asks her.

"Of… of course not! I just… Never mind, you're right! I'll ask Mike or Tim to keep watch over him" she says.

"Good" replies Gareth and leaves the room. He was angry that some people like Kaylee, Albert, Cynthia and Alex forgot what had happened. The occupation and it's horrors. Most people including him, Mary, Mike and Theresa learned from it and wanted to make sure things like that never happen again.

**A few days later**

Greg recovered from the wound and was soon back at his job and things started to go back to normal. Normal meant of course normal routine. People joined them or did not, which meant they were dinner. Sometimes they had to herd people and with that send people with the firecrackers out to confuse the dead ones.

One night Joshua was holding watch with Mike and Chuck. Mike was talking to the two other men that they had not hooked up with anyone.

"Seriously you guys, there's 'bout thirty women here and ya can't find one that's good for a one night-stand?" asked he.

"I can't do that Melanie" mumbled Chuck. The man had lost his wife, Melanie and their two young daughters Summer and Kate during the occupation. Chuck had seemed to recover the 'not giving a shit'-phase, but wasn't interested in hooking up with someone.

"Sorry, Chuck, what 'bout you, Josh?" asked Mike Joshua.

"Ehhm…I have developed some interest in Cynthia" mumbled he to the other man.

"Cynth? You'll wanna bang her? I can see that. She's pretty hot" said Mike.

"Mike, you're married and still you see in a woman just her body, can't you see in Josh's eyes that sex is not the only thing he sees in Cynthia?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, you're always so romantic! Not everyone that hooks up means that they'll be the love story of the year, right Josh?" asked Mike Joshua again.

Joshua just looked down.

"Holy shit! You truly think that way? Damn…" mumbled Mike.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Josh. When I met Melanie, I was felt the same was: couldn't talk about it with others and thought that she would not want to be with me, but look how things worked out: I got wife and two beautiful children" said Chuck.

"Yeah, but I'm 34, Cynthia is at least ten years younger than me. She probably isn't into men my age" Joshua muttered.

"You can only find out by asking her" said Chuck.

The three men continued their watch turn, until they switched with Martin, Preston and Albert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

It was the six-month anniversary of the occupation soon, and Gareth wanted to have some sort of celebration for that. He had called all the people of Terminus to a meeting to talk about it.

"It has been six months! Six months since the occupation and that we took our home back! Six months that we haven't been the cattle! And we have to remember that in some form: I propose we make it a sort of memorial/celebration day that we have once in six months!" explained the leader of Terminus. "So I would like to have ideas what should we do on such an event?"

The people looked at each other and Mary was the first one to speak.

"We should do something with our captive" she meant the leader of the bandits, whose name was Nate.

"I agree!" said Cynthia.

"What should we do with him? Kill him? That would be a good idea, the bastard gets food every day and uses up our food supplies" said Greg. He had heard what those bandits had done, but had not the hatred towards them that most people at Terminus had.

"No" said Gareth. "We keep him alive in order to remember why we do what we do. Killing him is not an opinion"

"Let's feed him with raw meat! Maybe the wanker get's sick!" proposed Sarah.

"How 'bout throwing a cold body in the train-cart? Have him struggle a little bit?" proposed Joshua.

"We should cut an arm or leg off! Make the fucker suffer!" shouted Mike.

And so on. Everybody had an own sick idea: Chuck wanted that the man would get molested, Kaylee wanted to give him and an addiction on some meds, Albert wanted to give psychological horror and so on. At the end it was decided to give him a beating, contaminated food and an addiction. Everybody seemed to be satisfied with the idea.

"Okay, we should start planning tomorrow! We have today a lot of work to do! Greg, Martin, Preston, Tim and Mike, I want you to clear out four from C and D! Nick, Barry, you should get ready for some carving! Cynthia, Joshua you're on watch! Kaylee, get back to the infirmary! Ingrid, go back to your broadcasting-post!" Gareth started to give orders to his people.

Joshua and Cynthia went on the rooftop, both armed with sniper-riffles. Cynthia was one of the few women at Terminus to take sifts at security. Both of them were quiet for a while, before Joshua broke the silence.

"Has Martin left you alone?" he asked the woman.

"Yeah, after you threatened to tell Gareth, he has left me alone" she replied.

"Has anyone else tried to force you into anything? Greg or someone that joined us after the… occupation?" he continued asking.

"No! Why are you asking? Why have you been so kind to me, actually?" she asked him back.

"I…I just have felt… you know, responsible for you" he explains to her.

"Oh" she replies. After this they both remain silent.

The two people hold they're watch until Sarah and Greg come on their sift. Cynthia and Joshua both walked into they're rooms and tried to catch some sleep.

Joshua had been in bed for ten minutes, when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up, walked to the door and opened it. It was Cynthia.

"Hey sorry, to wake you up, but what did you mean with what you said back at the rooftop? You feel responsible for me, in what way?" she asked him.

"Ehhm, I feel responsible for you like a… like a…" he didn't found the words in his mouth to say it.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, finishing his sentence.

Joshua panicked, he didn't know what to say. Then he remembered what Chuck had said to him a while back. He nodded to Cynthia.

She looked at him, walked in, closing the door behind her. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the mouth. Joshua was unsure for a moment, but replied then, his tongue entering her mouth. He picked her up and laid down on the bed. He slowly removed her hoodie she was wearing and the tank top that she had under that, exposing her bra. Her nipples were pocking through.

"Why didn't you ever ask me out? I've thought I had just a stupid crush on you" she managed to say between the kisses.

"I thought you were to hot for me" he replied, going down her neck, licking it.

He went to her bra and started to gently touch her breasts. She sat up and undid her bra. He moved it over her and threw it away.

Joshua started a moment at her now fully exposed breasts. They were large and… just gorgeous. The nipples were hard as rocks.

Joshua moved closer and started to bite the right one. Cynthia moaned to this. Joshua used his teeth and rolled the numb between them. He gave the same treatment to the left one.

"Alright, go further down already!" moaned Cynthia.

Joshua didn't seem to care and then took a big amount of her sensitive flesh in his mouth, starting to suck it. It tasted like skin and sweat, but he loved the taste.

He gave this treatment as well to both breast, before going finally further down on her.

He arrived at her jeans, pulled the zipper and saw the pink knickers, which made him smile. He pulled them down, seeing her flesh and starting to lick his lips.

He leaned over and started to feast on her. Cynthia nearly screamed of pleasure.

"Ahhh, Josh, it feels so good! Suck it" she screamed as he gave her the oral treatment.

Now Joshua seemed to listen to her, sucking and licking and biting her pussy. If her nipples were tasty, her pussy was delicious. Joshua started to lick more rapidly and Cynthia felt an orgasm approaching. She came screaming into his mouth, filling it with her juices.

Joshua came back up and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips. Then the man started to undo his jeans and guided his large, hard erection into her womanhood. He slammed against it.

"Ahhh! You're so fucking tight!" shouted he to her. Cynthia was only able to nod.

Soon he felt an orgasm approaching and then came into her, filling her with his essence. Cynthia screamed that loud, that she probably would have alerted a herd.

Both of them were to tired to talk about anything after that, and the two lovers were soon sleeping in each others arms.

**Yeah, so now the Cynthia/Joshua-plot is done, which characters should I develop more? Martin? Albert? Mary? If you have read Beretta 92FS and Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327, you know that Gareth and an other termite will survive, so I'm not gonna develop those two!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gareth, Mike, Cynthia, Joshua, Alex, Sarah, Theresa, Preston, Chuck, Kaylee, Albert and Tim were at the container they held the leader of the bandits, Nate, in. After the occupation and the siege the people of Terminus wanted to keep the bastard captured, like he had done it to them.

Mike and Preston opened the door and drag the man kicking and shouting out. Over six months he had gotten a beard and his hair had gone longer. Of course he still had his tattoos on his face that caused for the women of Terminus still nightmares.

"You crazy fucks! You fucking walkers! You eat people!" the man shouted, but Tim put a gag on his mouth.

"After what you have done to us, you really don't have a moral high ground over us. What you and your little friends did to my mom, to Theresa, to Kaylee, to Sarah, to Melanie, to Cynthia… that's just sick. And what you did to the children… I could not imagining doing something like that to anyone"

Nate just looked away.

"Are you listening to me?! I'm talking to you!" Gareth shouted at the man, losing his temper. "Chuck, put the sack on his head"

Chuck did as the leader of Terminus told him and covered Nate's face. After that the termites started beating and kicking him. Shouting their loved ones names that were molested, tortured or killed: Siblings, cousins, girlfriends, boyfriends, parents, children, friends… you name it.

After a while Gareth ordered them the to stop what they were doing.

"Enough! He's gonna die if we continue! Kay, get some morphine!" he ordered. The doctor did as he said and got a syringe. She injected the drug into the man and he was thrown back in.

"That's gonna give him a nice addiction!" said Tim. "Soon the wanker is in there, screaming for more that he won't get!"

"Hey, Gare, you're gonna ask Barry and Nick get some guts for the guy for dinner?" asked Alex his older brother.

"Yeah, but after the party" explained Gareth.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The termites had gathered first to the "church", to remember people who had fallen. Kaylee was mourning over her fiancé Cindy, Chuck over his wife and children, Tim over his wife Amanda, Albert over his parents.

After that they gathered at an other large hall, that was decorated cosey with couches and carpets. Mary was there with Sarah, cooking some meat that would be served with Potatoes they had grown in the gardens of Terminus. Greg and Tim had also found some wine at a supply run and brought it back. Soon the termites were celebrating themselves, what they had achieved or just trying to find some happiness in this fucked up world.

Mike and Joshua got drunk and started to talk about their partners. Joshua hadn't talked to anyone about him and Cynthia.

"You and Cyn?" asked Mike after hearing from it. "God, I'm so happy for you! You get a piece of that indian-ass every night from now on!"

"It's not just sex…" tried Joshua, but Mike didn't seem to care about that and started to talk about his sex-adventures with Theresa.

"Mike! I don't need to now that! That's disgusting!" shouted Joshua, after Mike started to talk about Theresa stuffing a vibrator up his ass one time.

"Common, man! You gotta hear my stories!" started Mike, but Theresa grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out of the room, looking angry.

Gareth was following the party from away, eating his meal. He saw how Alex and Martin had crept somewhere to use that weed that one of the supply runs had brought back, smuggling it into Terminus. Greg was talking with Tim and Preston about how more efficient M16-weapons are compared to Norinco-type 56's. Joshua and Cynthia seemed to snuggle on the couch, both looking drunk. Gareth was happy for them and for anyone else that had found some sort of reason to keep on living in this cruel world. He really hadn't been looking for a girlfriend or lover. He hadn't even been really looking into friends, either. He was to busy running things, keeping a book of things or just do things. Things and stuff, that kept him busy these days. He hadn't even been close to his brother or mother.

The following days things again returned to normal. People were captured if they did not hold on the terms, firecrackers were shot to confuse herds and bullets were count. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Terminus had been standing up like this for almost nine months.

One day, Gareth was contacted by Chuck over the walkie-talkie.

"_Gareth, we got a group of eight here, four men, four women. They have heavy guns. What should we do?"_

"Let me come there, I'll handle this. Tell Martin, Theresa and Sarah to go on their posts, over" replied Gareth.

"_Over" _replied Chuck.

Gareth walked to the main area where Albert and Time were patting the new arrivals. Mary was at the grill cooking some meat. The newcomers looked like they were easy to control. Except maybe for the big redheaded man who carried a big machine-gun. One of the new comers turned to him and smiled at him. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing a poncho. She seemed to be his age, maybe a few years younger. He found her actually attractive. He could bet that Alex or Mike would pat her down slowly, not missing a spot.

"Hello! I'm Gareth! Seems like you have been on the road a while" Gareth said to them, but it seemed that only the woman with the poncho seemed to listen.

"We have." She replied "I'm Maggie. That is my husband Glenn, the others are Sasha, Bob, Tara, Eugene, Rosita and Abraham. We're just looking for a place to stay the night over"

"Of course" Gareth replied. It seemed that those people weren't going to join him. He actually found it sad. Yesterday they had captured an survivor named Sam. He was useless and wasn't good at anything, and when they told him about the human-meat, he tried to run. He was right now in train-cart D. But these people seemed like they would be a good asset to Terminus. They looked strong and experienced. But it was going to be their choice at the end of the day.

**Some foreshadowing for Beretta 92FS and Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327! Now the days of Terminus are numbered! I plan on killing off most of my OC-termites, but I think I will spare Joshua and Cynthia! Should they appear in the Gareth/Maggie-fic later on?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"Would you like to have something to eat?" asked Gareth the eight newcomers.

"Yes, please, I think I haven't eaten anything proper for several weeks" said one of the women, Tara. Like Maggie, she seemed also to be positive.

Mary and Albert served the newcomers some meat.

"What is it?" asked Abraham, looking skeptical.'

"Ummm… we have cattle here…pigs. And gardens were we grove potatoes and other things, but I'll show you the place around after you have eaten" said Gareth to them.

The newcomers sat down at the picnic-tables and started eating the meat. Mike walked towards Gareth.

"Eight newcomers? That is a lot. You want everyone to be in their position?" asked the man the leader of Terminus.

"Yeah, just in case. They seem like though survivors. If they don't join us, we put them in A. I want Joshua, Cynthia and Preston behind the fence, you, Theresa, Sarah and Martin on the roof and Greg and Kaylee near the cart" explained Gareth.

"Yes, sir" replied the man and walked off.

Gareth returned to the newcomers, who were still eating.

"This is pig?" asked Maggie. "It tastes a little different than the meat I'm used to, but it's really good. You use some spices?"

"Yeah" Gareth replied. "You should eat and I'll show you around and the place were you can sleep"

After a while the meat was eaten and Gareth was guiding the survivors through Terminus, towards train-cart A. He would tell the truth there and let them choose then.

"So you turned a train-station into a home?" asked Glenn, Maggie's husband.

"Yeah, It took time and work, but it's worth it. We got propane-tanks that deliver us energy tin use to heating and electricity and working showers. But let me ask something from you. You said you were looking for a place to stay over the night. Where are you heading?" asked Gareth them.

"It's none of your business" said Abraham.

"Don't be such a hardass, Abe!" said that woman, Rosita. "We're escorting Eugene to D.C since he has the cure to this mess"

"Oh" was all Gareth able. He almost laughed. A cure? From that mullet? These people seem to have mussel, but not brains! Gareth felt that these people won't join them, if they believe in such stupid lies.

"There are a lot of bullet marks here. Why's that?" asked Sasha.

"We have met some not that friendly people. This might be a sanctuary, but we'll defend ourselves if we have to" continued Gareth. Some of the holes were from the time of the occupation, some of the herding of people. They arrived at train-cart A. Greg and Kaylee were waiting there.

"Why are we here?" asked Maggie, wondering the courtyard they were in.

"I have to explain you some things. Look, we can't let you leave" Gareth started, but Abraham already raised his gun.

"Why not?" asked the ginger. "We need to get Eugene to Washington!"

The rest of the newcomers raised their guns as well, but the noticed that there were people behind the fences and on the rooftops.

"What is this?" asked Maggie.

"We have this thing. Newcomers join us or… feed us" Gareth. "You'll accept our terms, we'll let you be part of this community, if not… you'll be part of this community in an other way"

"What did you just feed us? Was it…." asked Maggie, having a horrified face. Glenn immediately threw up, so did Bob.

"It was. You have to make a choice. What is it?" asked Gareth.

"You are sick fucks" said Glenn. The rest of the group seemed to agree.

"Okay. Lower you weapons, supplies, the poncho and the riot-gear! Now" shouted Gareth. They did so. Gareth noticed a watch on Glenn.

"And the watch" he continued.

"It's a gift from my father in law" he tried.

"Do what he says! Give the damn watch!" shouted Greg.

Glenn did so.

"Now, poncho got to the train-cart!" shouted Gareth.

Maggie looked at him.

"Go or your husband dies!" continued Gareth. Maggie walked towards the train-cart.

"Now goes the Asian(Glenn), then the mullet(Eugene), the cap(Rosita), the ginger(Abraham), the black guy(Bob) and the black girl(Sasha)!" continues Gareth.

The eight walked in and Greg closed the door behind. The termites already came from their posts and looked the new things they had gotten.

"I'll take the poncho" said Sarah.

"I'll take the watch!" said Alex.

"I'm taking the riot-gear" said Chuck.

Gareth left the people to sort it out. He wanted that all the guns and ammo were brought to armory and the medical equipment to the infirmary.

He expected nothing new from these people. They would be butchered and eaten. He didn't know back then that these people are going change his life within then next 24 hours forever.

**The following day**

Joshua was on scouting-duty and saw four people that walked form the tracks into the woods. He saw they were carrying a big bag. He grabbed his radio and contacted Gareth.

"Gareth, do you copy?" he asked.

"_Yes, I do"_ came the answer form the other side.

"Four people just went into the woods. It seems they come from the bag-door"

"_I'll handle it. Got to your post with Claire and wait for other orders. Over"_ came the reply.

**Inside Terminus**

Gareth was in a large factory room with Alex, Cynthia, Kaylee, Walter and Andy painting signs for Terminus. Ingrid was doing the broadcast. The door opened and four people came in. Two men, one woman and one teenaged boy.

**The Ricktator has arrived! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The four persons were named Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Carl. They looked like they had been out there for a while. Gareth welcomed them and let Alex show them around. Gareth contacted hos people to get to their posts ready.

But Rick was quicker than them. He must have known Maggie and the others since he reacted immediately when he saw the things. Chuck was wearing the riot-gear, Sarah the poncho and Rodney was exploring Bob's backpack. Rick took Alex as a hostage after seeing Glenn's. Gareth stepped to him and tried to calm him down. It didn't work and Tim shot Alex in the head while he tried to hit Rick.

They herded Rick and the others through the compound and they ended up in A. The ringleader could spend the rest of his short life with them. Gareth walked back to the grill-area where Alex laid. Mary had shown to be a little bit sad and was watching her dead son. Nick and Barry were there as well.

"Hey, Gareth! Do we follow protocol on this one?" asked Nick.

If someone died and didn't turn at Terminus their dead bodies were used as well as a food source.

"No exceptions" said Gareth. He ordered the butchers, Tim and Greg to carry his little brother to be carved up on the killing floor. Other people approached him for orders.

"Okay people! Martin go to outpost 1 and prepare to do a fire-work! Preston, take Rodney, Walter, Andy and a few others to clear out of four persons. Make sure Rick is one of them. Mike, Sarah, Albert four from D! Others go to your usual spots at the fence or at the rooftops!"

Sarah, Mike and Albert walked to train-cart D. Albert seemed a little nervous. It was his first "hatvest".

"It's gonna be okay, kid! The ones in D ain't that vicious and the gas is gonna knock them out!" explained Mike, trying to relax him.

"Yeah, but what if one grabs for my gun? What if I end up like Greg or worse?" worried the young man.

"I'll look for your back" continued Mike.

They arrived at D and Joshua was already there. He was on top, ready to throw a gas-grenade in.

Albert, Sarah and Mike pulled the gasmasks on and waited for Joshua's signal.

"Get your back's on the wall on neither side off the cart!" shouted the man, before throwing the gas-grenade in. Mike, Sarah and Albert entered the cart.

They pulled out four men, one of them being Sam. With the help of Joshua and a few others they were dragged to the killing floor. After that Mike and Albert were walking towards the fence to help others at killing walkers.

"You managed good, kid! I'll should take you for a beer!" said Mike to Albert.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I was just scared sin-" an explosion cut his sentence. Albert reformed his sentence into a question. "Was that one of the tanks?"

"Theresa is there!" shouted Mike as the tow men ran towards the main-gates of Terminus. Albert followed him. They came across some people that were running away: Mary, Rodney, Preston.

They met up with Theresa who was carrying three Norinco type-56-riffles.

"One of the tanks went up! There is a whole herd out there and they're in here!" she said. "We have to go! The place is lost!"

The two men and one woman ran through the streets of Terminus and saw how people they knew were killed by the dead ones. When they ran past the building that was used as the killing floor they saw Nick and Barry turned and the remains of Ethan, Ian, Mindy, Duke, Rex and a few others.

They ran to the outpost one aka a cabin that was used as a rendezvous-point. They saw Gareth, Greg, Andy and Rodney. From they're faces it was seen that no one else mad it out.

_How did this happen? How could Terminus have fallen that quickly?_ Wondered Albert before he noticed that Gareth's arm was bleeding. He ran towards him and watched the wound. He had started a medical internship with Kaylee. She was probably dead as well now. Gareth had been shot, just a scratch but still could be lethal if not treated.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Walter.

"I have something you guys might want to know" came Maritn's voice as he came from the cabin. He looked beaten up. "I think I know who attacked us"

**Terminus fell quickly! One episode, one chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven **

Gareth led the remaining termites away from they're home. They had to find a new way to survive.

"You're sure nobody else made it?" asked Theresa their leader.

"We saw how many people died. Greg mentioned that mom is dead. Walter and Andy saw Rick take down Ian with a meat-knife and then used his riffle to gun down Ethan, Mindy, Duke, Rex, Kenny and Oliver. I tried to get Rick and his band with the help of Dave and Titus, but they ended up dead and I got a bullet in my arm" replied Gareth.

"What about Cynthia? Or Tim? Or Chuck? Or Josh? Or Kaylee?" asked Albert. He was scared for the fate of his cousin.

"If they're alive, they would have gotten into the cabin. It's our meeting-point in case things go to hell. They didn't arrive, they're probably dead" continued Gareth.

"We found tracks!" said Rodney.

"There must be at least 'bout a dozen of them. Gotta mean Rick and his people!" said Andy.

"Good!" exclaimed Greg. "I can't who's gonna be the first one we catch! I hope it's gonna be that latino-chick or the one with the poncho!"

"I want the kids hat!" said Martin.

The eight hunters kept going, following the tracks of they're prey. Mike and Gareth were now leading.

"Hey, Gareth! I wan to ask something" said Mike.

"Sure, what?" replied the leader.

"The baby. I can do a lot, but not the baby. It just feels wrong" said Mike, looking down.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll maybe let one or two of them alive for the baby. Tyreese or Glenn or Maggie, maybe" Gareth replied. He didn't want to kill a baby neither.

When it was turning to night the came into an elementary school. They set up camp. Greg and Andy were on watch and they came back telling that Rick and his people were at a near by church.

"Good news!" said Gareth, smiling. They could catch them by surprise. "Mike, Andy and Rodney I want you to get some bandages from that nearby town"

"Why?" asked Rodney.

"When get one, we have to dismember the alive, so we need to keep the bleeding down"

"Sure" replied Andy. "Common lads"

Mike and the two other men came to the pharmacy. It was the same one they had been all those months ago, when he and Theresa had found condoms and had some oral sex. They quickly got what they needed and were ready to go.

Outside they were ambushed by pack of walkers. Rodney got totally surprised and two walkers got on him. The dead ones quickly ripped him apart.

Mike and Andy kept running, but a walker surprised Andy and knocked him down. It bit him in the shoulder. He was carrying the bag with the bandages.

"I'm sorry!" said Mike as he grabbed the bag and left his comrade to be devoured.

He came back to the camp and saw that Martin had gotten Bob. The man was unconscious, but alive.

"Where are Rodney and Andy?" asked Albert.

"They didn't make it" replied Mike.

"Hmm" reacted Gareth. He really didn't seem to care about that. Rodney and Andy had joined Terminus after the occupation so he didn't feel very close to them. "Theresa, you can cut him"

"Sure" replied Theresa, taking out the sword and starting to remove the dead mans leg. It was put on a small grill and they started to wait for they're bbq.

While they were waiting Bob started to wake up. He looked around and he looked confused. Gareth smiled at him.

**I see that fic has one more chapter and then maybe the credits. I hope those who like Gareth were pleased with this. If you don't like this, I get it. It was kinda rushed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

"_No please not again!" screamed Kaylee as the men took her out of the train-cart._

_Gareth, Mary, Cynthia, Derek and Alex were huddled together. The bandits had taken over Terminus two weeks ago. They had already raped Mary, Cynthia and Kaylee a several times and beaten Gareth, Derek and Alex a few times. They weren't fed, only given water to just go bye._

"_Calm down everyone!" tried Mary. "Cal, down. We'll get through this!"_

"_How?" asked Derek. He was just fifteen._

"_We'll keep looking weak and when on of them drops his guard we strike. Fight back, get the others, take this place back and kill them" said Gareth. _

_Derek still looked scared. _

"_We'll look after you, kid. Nothing is gonna happen to you" said Alex._

_But Derek died when they escaped. One of the bandits chopped him with a hatchet._

Now:

Cynthia was running through the streets of Terminus with Joshua, Tim and Chuck. They were heading for one of the back-gates. They had lost already Walter and Preston. Terminus was slowly over run by walkers.

"Keep running!" shouted Tim.

"You don't need to say that!" replied Joshua.

"Josh! Wait son!" came a voice behind them. It was Ingrid, Joshua's mother.

"Mom!" replied Joshua, but it was already too late. A small pack of walkers is got his mother and overpowered her. Joshua ran towards her.

"You can't do anything for her anymore! She's gone!" said Tim.

They kept running, but the dead ones quickly started to reach them. They would catch up soon.

"They're gonna get us!" shouted Cynthia.

"We're too slow!" shouted Tim.

"We need something to slow them down!" said Chuck.

"Like what?" asked Tim.

"I'll stay behind and slow them down" replied them man with the riot-gear.

"Excuse me? No way! You're coming with us!" shouted Joshua.

"No! You need to get out of here! I'm dead already! I'm nothing without my family!" shouted Chuck at them.

"We have no time to argue, we have to go! Thank you Chuck!" said Cynthia, getting tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye" muttered Time and Joshua.

The two men and one woman continued to run, as the man with the riot-gear stayed behind. He started to shoot the dead ones, but after fifteen rounds he was out. The dead ones got quickly over him and started to devour him. He would see his wife and daughters again.

Time, Joshua and Cynthia got to the cabin that would be thee meeting point, but there was nobody. They didn't know that Gareth, Martin, Albert, Greg, Theresa, Mike, Andy and Rodney had already moved on. The three survivors looked around themselves.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Cynthia.

"Survive" replied Joshua.

**Meanwhile back at Terminus:**

Kaylee managed to escape the burning compound. She was with Sarah, but the woman had died on their way out.

The young woman looked at her Glock 19 that she was carrying and checked the magazine. She had six out of fifteen rounds left. Not much, but that was still something.

She started to head towards the cabin, but there was this time no one as well there. The young woman started to walk down the tracks. She knew there was a small town a day or two form Terminus. It would be a good place to start for survival.

**Back to our actual story:**

Bob was infected. He was bitten. Tainted meat. Gareth knocked him down, Mike and Greg threw him back at the church.

"We saw that all the strong ones, Rick, Abraham and so on left the church" said Greg as he and Mike returned.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Albert.

"We're going at the church and kill the weak ones. The priest can take the baby and leave, we have nothing against him. After we have dealt with the weak ones we go after Rick and the others"

The six hunters geared up. Theresa left some ammunition back, just in case.

The six Termites approached the church and entered it after Martin had taken down the door. What Gareth did not know is that his life would change forever that night. He will live on for years, happy actually, but that is an completely other story.

**The end(of this story, will be continued in Beretta 92FS and Smith&amp;Wesson Model 327)**

**Cast:**

**Andrew J. West as Gareth Burton**

**Chris Coy as Martin**

**Tate Ellingotn as Alex Burton**

**Michale Morrison as Joshua**

**Anissa Matlock as Cynthia**

**Chris Burns as Mike**

**Benjamin Papac as Albert**

**Denise Crosby as Mary**

**Travis Young as Greg**

**April Billingsley as Theresa**

**Summer William Houck as Kaylee**

**Adam Boyer as Barry**

**Justice Leak as Nick**

**Irene Ziegler as Inrid**

**Nelson Bonnilla as Preston**

**Philip Dido as Tim**

**Joe Foely as Andy**

**Guest starring:**

**Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene(soon Burton)**

**Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee**

**Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford**

**Sonequa-Martin Greene as Sasha**


End file.
